kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle of Dreams
The is a World that is featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based off of the 1950 Disney film, Cinderella. It has been stated that you can play as Ventus, Terra and Aqua while in this world. While Terra has only been seen battling Unversed on a quest to find Cinderella, a Princess of Heart, there is a boss fight with Lucifer in Ven's storyline. In this Keyblade master's story, he is the shrunken down to the size of a mouse, and he has to collect materials for the mice to make Cinderella's dress as they did in the movie. In another screenshot, Ven is seen in regular size somewhere just outside of the castle with Cinderella heading to the royal ball in the background. Cinderella's mouse friend, Jaq, has been confirmed to appear as an assistant in the world, as well, yet only during Ven and Aqua's gameplay. Aqua appears in the castle, conversing with Terra about Master Xehanort and the quest to find "seven hearts of pure light." She has also been shown in recent scans defending Jaq against the Unversed. She, along with Terra, also witnesses Cinderella run from the ball before the Fairy Godmother's spell is broken. Aqua is also seen aiding Jaq (holding the key to Cinderella's room) against Unversed. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ;Ventus's Story Ven was the first Keyblade wielder to visit this world. As he arrives, he is shrunk to the size of a mouse and finds himself in a mouse trap, taking over the role for Gus, Jaq's best friend. He is rescued by Jaq and Cinderella, who is the servant to her stepmother and two stepsisters (Anastasia and Drizella). As Cinderella is called off to help them, Jaq tells Ven that a ball is being held at the king's castle, and Cinderella can only go if she can find a dress. To help her get there, Jaq and Ven decide to find the last of the materials for the dress. Ven travels down through the house to find them and brings them back to Jaq. The last item on the list is a pearl, which is guarded by the Tremaine's evil cat, Lucifer. Ven sneaks up on the sleeping cat, but Lucifer awakes and attacks. Jaq fends him off with a ball of yarn and gets away with the pearl, while Ven stays and fights. Lucifer is defeated and runs off. When Ven returns, he asks Cinderella if she is looking forward to the ball. Not knowing her dress is finished, she tries to cheer herself up by saying that ball would be boring anyway. But then Jaq reveals the dress and Cinderella is excited that her dream can come true. She goes off to the ball, and Jaq asks Ven what his dream is. Ven answers that it is to become a Keyblade master with his friends. ;Terra's Story Terra arrives in the Tremaine's garden and meets a crying Cinderella, whose dress was torn to shreds by her evil stepsisters. Terra senses the light in her hearts and tries to get her to believe in that strength, but her negative feelings at the ruin of her dress and dream bring out the Unversed. Terra defeats them as the Fairy Godmother appears. She uses her magic to create a carriage, a dress, and glass slippers for Cinderella, but warns that the spell will be undone at midnight. Cinderella goes off to the ball, and Terra asks the Fairy Godmother why she fulfilled Cinderella's dream for her. The Godmother replies that believing in one's dreams is work enough to deserve them and says that he should see for himself. Terra goes to the castle and escorts Cinderella through the halls of Unversed to the ballroom. Cinderella meets Prince Charming and dances the whole night with him. Terra meanwhile senses an Unversed, and fights a giant one, the Symphony Master, disrupting the ball. He defeats as the clock strikes twelve. Cinderella runs away before the spell is undone but does not tell Charming her name. As she runs down the stairwell, one of her glass slippers falls off and is picked up by the Grand Duke. Terra leaves as well and meets Aqua at the entrance to the castle. She asks what he has been up to after hearing of the dark deeds he committed in other worlds. He tells her that Master Xehanort is looking for the Princesses of Light, but is not in this world. Aqua still wants to look around and heads in the ballroom as Terra leaves. ;Aqua's Story After her meeting with Terra, Aqua heads into the ballroom and finds out that someone left her glass slipper behind. Prince Charming and the Grand Duke decide to tour the kingdom to find the girl whose foot fits the slipper. Aqua follows them to the Tremaine's manor and meets the Fairy Godmother outside. She tells Aqua that Cinderella has been locked in her room, so she cannot meet the prince. The Fairy Godmother shrinks Aqua to then size of a mouse to help her rescue Cinderella. Aqua meets Jaq inside and protects him from the Unversed as he carries the key to unlock Cinderella's door. Once she is rescued, Cinderella heads downstairs to try on the slipper. Aqua looks on from the banister, but suddenly grows and grows to normal size and falls to the floor. She is able to distract the Grand Duke long enough for Cinderella to come down. Tremaine breaks the slipper to keep Cinderella her servant, but Cinderella pulls out the other one. She goes off to meet the prince to the castle, but Aqua hears a scream shortly thereafter. Tremaine and the stepsisters had summoned a giant Unversed, a Cursed Carriage. They laugh as it attacks Cinderella, but one of its bombs kills the three Tremaines. Aqua faces the Unversed and defeats it and sees the reunion of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Aqua, however is still worried about Terra's darkness, but the Fairy Godmother informs her that Terra had helped Cinderella's dream come true, renewing Aqua's hope. During the credits, a scene is shown of Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming as Jaq and the Fairy Godmother watch from the balcony. Characters File:Cinderella.png|Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Prince Charming.png|Prince Charming (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Fairy Godmother.png|Fairy Godmother (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Jaq.png|Jaq (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:LadyT.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Anast.jpg|Anastasia (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Drize.jpg|Drizella (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Lucifer.png|Lucifer (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:GrandDuke.jpg|Grand Duke (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Unversed GenericUnbirth.jpg|Flood Large Body Unbirth.PNG|Bruiser Neo Unbirth.png|Scrapper Red Pot w Wings.png|Red Hot-Chili Image:Boot Unbirth 1.PNG|Shoe Gazer Image:Rabbit Unbirth.PNG|Laser Bunny File:Pumpkin Carriage Unversed.JPG|Cursed Carriage Musican Unversed.JPG|Symphony Master Music Gallery File:Castle of Dreams Logo.png|The Castle of Dreams logo. Image:Aqua and Terra CoD.jpg|Aqua and Terra in the Castle of Dreams. Image:Ven at Castle of Dreams.PNG|Ven in the Castle of Dreams with Cinderella Image:Bbs19.jpg|Terra fighting in the Castle of Dreams Image:Bbs06.jpg|Cinderella running to her carriage while Aqua watches Image_thumb72.png|Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Image_thumb73.png|"Mademoiselle! Señorita! Please wait!" File:Protect_Cinderella_Mini-Game.jpg|Terra protects Cinderella Trivia *Castle of Dreams is very similar to Wonderland such as being able shrink size, or the secret entrances to other areas. *Three areas from the classic Disney film, Cinderella, have been seen in Castle of Dreams. The first is playable in Ven's storyline, Lady Tremaine's house. The second is both inside and outside the castle itself. The third is just outside of Lady Tremaine's estate, in the garden where the Fairy Godmother's magic allows Cinderella to attend the ball. Category: Worlds Category:Castle of Dreams